


Kill la Kill: La promesa

by HopeWielder



Series: Kill la Kill: La promesa [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Adventure, Gamagori x Mako, Gamako, Gen, Love, Satsuki x Nonon, iramako, kill la kill - Freeform, satsunon, trigger - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWielder/pseuds/HopeWielder
Summary: Es momento de comenzar una nueva etapa en la vida para Ryūko, Satsuki y sus amigos ahora que las fibras de vida han dejado de ser una amenaza. La paz domina el escenario después de salvar el mundo de una catástrofe sin precedentes, pero ¿cuánto durará antes de verse interrumpida de nuevo?





	1. Capítulo I / Nonon

Una vez eliminada la amenaza de la fibra de vida primordial fue momento para entrar a una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas; una que no podía verse mejor representada mostrando nuestro respeto ante la desaparición del lugar que fue nuestro hogar y centro de operaciones durante años.

—Bueno… está hecho, lo lograste Satsuki —le dije parada a su lado en el bote durante aquel atardecer, viendo a la academia perderse bajo el agua.

—No, Nonon, lo logramos —me dijo. Después se paró frente a mí, pasó su mano por debajo de mi oído, tomándome por detrás del cuello y me plantó el beso más apasionado que me había dado en mucho tiempo.

«Eres tan maravillosa» pensé al verla a los ojos después de aquel beso perfecto; después mi mente volvió al mundo real y recordé donde estábamos paradas.

—Satsuki… estamos en público —le dije entre sus brazos, completamente ruborizada.

—Eso ya no importa —me dijo abrazándome. Al soltarme me tomó por la cintura y volteamos a ver al resto de los elites.

Satsuki y yo básicamente crecimos juntas, desde niña supe de la situación difícil que ella vivía en casa y prometí guardar su secreto. Llegué a familiarizarme con su familia, con su mayordomo, con su día a día  y era algo doloroso ver todo lo que ella debía afrontar fingiendo ser la hija perfecta, adecuada a los ideales de su madre, pero jamás perdí la esperanza en lo que sería la vida después de que Satsuki se viera librada de todo eso.

Eventualmente nuestro lazo creció hasta volverse más que una amistad, descubrimos y experimentamos muchas cosas juntas, el romance, la entrega… la intimidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de las cosas lindas que vivimos era imposible quitarnos de encima la oscura carga de saber el peligro que nos esperaba, es por eso que cuando Satsuki comenzó a reclutar y el plan de la academia Honnōji se puso en marcha acordamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, eso explicaba perfectamente la sorpresa en la cara de los elites restantes.

—Lady Satsuki, tú y Jakuzure… —dijo Gamagōri.

—Si, Gamagōri —respondía Satsuki. Me hizo sentir bien estar a su lado y ver la seguridad con la que daba a conocer nuestra relación.  

—No me sorprende —dijo Inumuta.

— ¡Vaya! Nada se te escapa ¿cierto Inumuta?, Ya que estamos revelando estas cosas ¿por qué no nos cuentas sobre lo tuyo con Iori? —dijo Sanageyama, empujando con el codo a Inumuta.

Pude ver que Iori se puso nervioso a pesar de estar parado más allá de donde estaban los elites, Inumuta se puso nervioso unos segundos pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente.

—Sin comentarios —dijo Inumuta, a lo que Sanageyama respondió riendo.

—Creo que hablo por todos al decir que nos alegramos por ustedes —dijo Sanageyama.

—Satsuki y yo solo sonreímos.

—Y también por ustedes tontos —agregó Sanageyama apretando a Inumuta con un brazo y a Iori con otro.

—Claro, felicidades a todos —dijo Gamagōri con su típica actitud honorable y recta.

—Gamagōri, ¿y cuándo vas a presentarnos oficialmente a tu novia?

— ¡No es mi novia!... Aunque debo admitir que Mankanshoku me parece una chica interesante.

—Más vale que no te tardes en hacer un movimiento, en 2 semanas Satsuki y yo saldremos con Ryūko y Mako.

— ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta Gamagōri! —dijo Sanageyama empujando a Gamagōri.

Después de eso los chicos empezaron a discutir y sugerir cosas a Gamagōri y aproveché ese espacio para hablar un poco más con Satsuki.

—Entonces la reunión será en dos semanas, te veré ahí —le dije abrazándola— ¿estás segura que estarás bien sola estas dos semanas?  

—Por supuesto Nonon, además no estaré sola, Soroi estará conmigo. —me dijo descansando su cabeza sobre la mía— ve con tu familia, cuéntales todo y ese día en la noche te mostraré nuestro nuevo hogar.

Al llegar a Tokio cada uno de nosotros siguió un camino diferente, fue difícil despedirme de todos; más allá de los desacuerdos y peleas la verdad es que los quería bastante. Lo que me ayudaba a hacerlo un poco más sencillo es que tan sólo serian 2 semanas, pero después de la graduación y de ver a la academia hundirse podía sentir que esa etapa había terminado y a pesar de todo lo malo que ocurrió también tenía buenos recuerdos.

Días después de dejar la academia Honnōji Satsuki deshizo la corporación Revocs y fundó la corporación Kiryūin que, según me contó durante las llamadas que tuvimos mientras estaba en casa de mis padres, se dedicaría primeramente a ayudar a compensar todo el daño que Revocs causó por el mundo y después a diversas acciones altruistas buscando ayudar en gran variedad de formas.

Durante mi estancia en casa conté a mis padres sobre lo que había ocurrido, ellos se habían enterado en las noticias pero gracias a las precauciones que Satsuki me había ayudado a tomar con ellos la invasión de los Covers no los afectó. Ya habían conocido y tratado a Satsuki desde que éramos niñas así que aprobaron mi idea de irme a vivir con ella, después de todo sentían como que ya lo hacía desde que entré a la academia Honnōji.

Al terminar las 2 semanas en casa de mis padres llegó el día en que me encontraría con Satsuki y los demás nuevamente. Desperté temprano, tome un baño y comencé a pensar en que ropa ponerme. Mis maletas ya estaban hechas desde la noche anterior, pero había dejado unos cuantos cambios posibles fuera para decidir en la mañana, tenía un par de vestidos, al igual que un par de blusas, faldas y 2 pares de zapatos; finalmente me decidí por un vestido rojo con círculos blancos, un gorro negro y unos flats negros para combinar. Soroi pasó por mi después de dejar a Satsuki en el punto donde se encontraría con Ryūko y Mako, ligeramente antes de la hora en que se encontrarían con el resto.

Cuando llegué a la plaza en que me había acordado encontrar con los elites e Iori pude ver a Inumuta e Iori esperando.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Iniciando una cita sin esperar a los demás? —dije al acercarme.

—También nos alegra verte —dijo Inumuta.

—Es un lindo vestido, pero no se compara con lo que yo podría hacer —dijo Iori.

—Bueno, no me has regalado ninguno ¿o sí?

—Supongo que no, ya veremos en un futuro —dijo Iori.

Minutos después llegó Sanageyama.

— ¡Hola a todos! Ya pueden dejar de extrañarme —dijo al pararse a nuestro lado.

—Sobreestimas nuestro aprecio —dije en burla.

—Claro, claro —respondió riendo— ¿dónde está Gamagōri? No se habrá arrepentido de llevar a cabo el plan a último minuto.

—Más le vale que no —dijo Inumuta.

—O iremos a buscarlo —agregó Iori.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo Gamagōri parado tras nosotros en un pulcro traje blanco y cargando un lindo ramo de flores rosas.

— ¡Vaya Gamagōri! ¿Planeas lucirte hoy verdad? —dijo Sanageyama.

—No es eso, no podría esperarse una vestimenta menos que adecuada para un hombre que planea declarar sus sentimientos a una mujer —respondió seriamente Gamagōri.

—Es un poco más de lo que esperaba pero funcionará, ahora vamos —dije tomándolo por la muñeca con ambas manos y jalándolo hacia una de las salidas de la plaza.

— ¿A dónde vamos con tanta prisa? —preguntó Gamagōri.

—Satsuki me llamó en la mañana para contarme de lo planeado para el día, pasarán por aquí, además me mandó un mensaje hace poco para decirme que venían caminando hacia acá, debemos escondernos —le dije aún jalándolo.

Pude sentir como se puso algo tenso, pero se dejo dirigir; los demás entendieron la situación y nos siguieron hasta que nos escondimos detrás de un establecimiento.

—Calmado chico grande, todo saldrá bien —dije dándole una palmada a Gamagōri al ver lo nervioso que estaba, sosteniendo las flores con las dos manos.

—Aquí vienen, susurró Inumuta —vigilando por el borde de la pared tras la cual estábamos parados.

Pude ver como Gamagōri se encorvaba de la tensión al escuchar eso, le di otra palmada rápida y me acerqué al borde de la pared para asegurarme de que fuera el momento correcto antes de salir. Dieron la vuelta frente a nosotros, por uno de los caminos de la plaza y al acercarme más vi que Ryūko se quedó ligeramente atrás, parándose por unos segundos.

— ¡Ahora! —Di la señal y pude ver como los chicos empujaban a Gamagōri por el borde de la pared, al estar a punto de llegar al camino Gamagōri se plantó por completo y el avance se detuvo.

— ¡Alto! Puedo hacerlo solo —dijo Gamagōri parándose derecho y acomódense la corbata.

Le mostré el pulgar arriba y después me adelante por el camino hasta llegar a donde estaba Ryūko, luciendo un poco desorientada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ryūko?

— ¡Oh! Nonon, que bueno que me encontraste, no es nada, vi… algo que me trajo recuerdos.

Di un rápido vistazo a mi alrededor y vi una niña con un uniforme de marinera negro, de inmediato entendí a que se refería Ryūko y eso me conmovió, sin embargo corté el sentimiento después de unos cuantos segundos e hice una señal rápida a Satsuki que caminando junto a Mako había volteado hacia atrás esperando vernos; Satsuki entendió la señal y guió a Mako hacia el aparador de una tienda de mascotas, deteniéndose ambas frente al lugar.

— ¡Listo! —dije volteando a ver a Gamagōri; pude ver como el tragó saliva y se aproximó a donde estaba Mako al mismo tiempo que Satsuki se alejaba hacia nosotros sin que Mako se diera cuenta, ya que estaba completamente entretenida con los animales.

Al llegar a donde estábamos nos tomó a mí y a Ryūko por los brazos, viendo sonriente como Gamagōri se acercaba a Mako; en ese momento el resto de los chicos se paró a nuestro lado, todo pasó tan rápido y todos estábamos completamente expectantes, excepto quizá Ryūko quien no parecía estar segura de lo que ocurría.

—Mankanshoku —dijo Gamagōri con una voz tan solo un poco menos fuerte de lo normal y ocultando las flores tras de él.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hola Gamagōri, que gusto verte! —dijo Mako.

Por unos segundos que me parecieron eternos Gamagōri no reacciono pero después, repentinamente puso una rodilla sobre el piso y levanto las flores a la altura del pecho de Mako.

—Mankanshoku… eres una gran chica con un gran espíritu y una determinación como no había visto antes…

—Que romántico —murmuro Sanageyama, al escucharlo le di una patada. Durante ese momento Mako había dejado caer el saco que cargaba y solo tenía sus manos juntas sobre su pecho.

—… además —seguía Gamagōri— debo admitir que me pareces muy linda; yo… quisiera saber si tu quisieras salir conmigo, y ver si eso podría llevarnos a algo más.

—Yo… —respondió Mankanshoku sin moverse, quedándose callada unos segundos.

—No te preocupes, entiendo —dijo Gamagōri antes de dejar las flores frente a Mako, levantarse y comenzar a caminar para alejarse de todos.

« ¡No seas estúpido, espera!»« pensé al verlo levantarse.

Rápidamente Mako levantó las flores y apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo hasta tomarlo del brazo con la mano libre.

—Mankanshoku… —dijo Gamagōri.

— ¡Claro que acepto salir contigo! ¿¡Cómo podría no hacerlo!? ¡Te vi morir por salvarme! ¡Podemos ir a comer, y luego a pasear y luego a comer otra vez! ¡Podemos… — Mako comenzó a hablar sobre un sinfín de posibilidades se movía en círculos alrededor de Gamagōri y yo no pude escuchar ya nada a  excepción de los comentarios de todos ante la situación, que no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Todo eso fue lo que creo? —preguntó Ryūko.

—Sí, parece que Gamagōri quedó encantado por Mako, ¿quién lo hubiera esperado? —dijo Satsuki.

— ¡Vaya! Parece que el sapo resultó más hábil que el mono —dije.

— ¡Eso no es válido, yo tendría pareja ya, si quisiera! —dijo Sanageyama.

—Claro —dije abrazando a Satsuki— a mi me parece que eres el único que falta. Al escuchar eso Inumuta pasó su brazo sobre el cuello de Iori.

Sanageyama se sintió un poco acorralado al ver esas demostraciones, al menos así lo sentí.

— ¡Claro que no, Ryūko está en la misma situación que yo!

—Yo no estoy interesada en eso por ahora —dijo Ryūko, riendo.

— ¡Yo tampoco! —dijo Sanageyama.

—Claro… —agregué aumentando su exaltación, me pareció bastante gracioso verlo.

En ese momento se acercaron Mako y Gamagōri, Mako reía naturalmente, Gamagōri aún se veía algo nervioso.

— ¿¡Listos para divertirse!? —preguntó Mako.

— ¡Sí! dijimos al unisonó.

Hicimos muchas cosas ese día, fuimos a más de un restaurante, un parque temático, al cine, en fin… un poco de todo. AL atardecer nos despedimos prometiendo estar en contacto y cada uno siguió su camino, Gamagōri dijo que acompañaría a Ryūko y Mako a su casa, Inumuta, Iori y Sanageyama se fueron juntos ya que iban en la misma dirección y finalmente Soroi pasó en el auto por Satsuki y por mí.

—Buenas noches señoritas, espero hayan tenido un lindo día —nos dijo al abrirnos la puerta.

—Gracias Soroi, así fue —dijo Satsuki.

—Si, así fue —agregué sonriendo.

De camino a casa me quedé dormida sobre las piernas de Satsuki mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, fue algo muy lindo.

—Nonon, hemos llegado —escuché decir en voz baja a Satsuki mientras pasaba su mano por mi mejilla.

—Gracias —dije algo adormilada sentándome para quitarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Me dirigía a bajarme del auto cuando Satsuki me detuvo.

—Espera, yo primero —me dijo.

Ella se bajó mientras Soroi sostenía la puerta.

Aún sin despertar bien bajé del auto y casi al instante Satsuki me levantó, sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

— ¡Wow! —exclamé al ser levantada.

Al ver a mí alrededor distinguí que estábamos en una mansión rodeada por jardines que apenas distinguía en la oscuridad por las lámparas que estaban apostadas en varios lugares. La  mansión era impresionante, de color blanco y con una arquitectura de influencia griega, con grandes ventanas, lámparas y lindas plantas como decoración.

—Esta es… —dije sin completar la frase.

—Nuestro nuevo hogar —dijo Satsuki antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la gran puerta que Soroi ya había abierto.

—Que romántico, ¿vas a cargarme a través del marco de la puerta?

—Así es, dijo Satsuki antes de plantarme un rápido beso en los labios y después entramos.

Fue así como comenzó una nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, una que daba indicios de llegar a ser verdaderamente maravillosa.


	2. Capítulo II / Satsuki

El despertar cada nuevo día se había vuelto una linda sensación, finalmente, después de tantos años en que mis pensamientos me agobiaban al momento de levantarme. El abrir los ojos y ver a Nonon, acostada a mi lado, me daba una felicidad que no podía describir.

Habían pasado unos años después de que la amenaza de las fibras de vida terminó. Nonon y yo habíamos terminado con los estudios necesarios para manejar una corporación, yo no me sentía tan atraída por la idea, pero no pude decirle que no cuando me pidió que lo hiciera junto a ella; y como era de esperarse fue lindo tenerla de compañera una vez más. Nonon no solo se había convertido en mi compañera de vida, sino que también era mi compañera al mando en la corporación Kiryūin y se adentraba cada vez más en las actividades de la compañía de su familia, la cual portaba su apellido “Jakuzure” y se dedicaba a producir un poco de todo, adentrándose cada vez en más mercados. No pasó mucho después de terminar nuestros estudios para que Nonon hablara con su familia buscando crear una alianza entre nuestras instituciones y después de poco sus padres le revelaron sus planes de dejarle a ella el control de la compañía como regalo de graduación.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Gracias! —dijo Nonon emocionada, levantándose del sofá en que estábamos sentadas para abrazar a sus padres en el sofá frente a nosotros, aquella tarde en la sala de su casa. Me levanté después de que ella me hiciera una señal para que lo hiciera y después hubo un abrazo grupal.

—Sé que harán grandes cosas juntas chicas, no habría mejores manos para dejar nuestra compañía —nos dijo su padre.

—Además, no es un mal momento para retirarse —agregó su madre, sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias, sé que no los defraudaremos —dijo Nonon, tomándome la mano después del abrazo.

—Es un honor tener su confianza —dije.

—Bueno chicas, que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín, acabamos de instalar una preciosa fuente que me gustaría que vieran y después podemos tomar el té ahí cerca —dijo su madre.

— ¡Claro! Vamos —dijo Nonon, tomándome de la mano.

Los jardines de la residencia Jakuzure eran grandes y preciosos; después de caminar unos minutos observando las flores, árboles y estatuas llegamos a la fuente, al final de otro lindo camino de piedra. Era una gran obra de arte que parecía una gran cascada de piedra con todo y vegetación, como si hubiera sido tomada de un bosque o selva y trasladada hasta ahí sin alterar nada.

—Es hermosa ¿no lo creen? —dijo su madre.

—En verdad que lo es, me encanta —dije.

—Sí, ¡es maravillosa! —dijo Nonon.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras sus padres nos contaban el cómo se les había ocurrido la idea y como se había hecho posible el crear la fuente, pero yo estaba algo distraída, incluso nerviosa como nunca lo había estado antes, era un nerviosismo diferente, especial.

«Es un buen momento, y el lugar es lindo…», pensaba.

—Me alegra que les haya gustado, ahora, ¿Qué les parece si tomamos unas fotos frente a ella? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí, eso sería maravilloso, ¿Soroi tardará mucho con el té? El mencionó que nos ayudaría a tomar las fotos —dijo lo madre de Nonon

—No, ahí viene —dije al ver a Soroi acercarse junto a un par de las sirvientas más cercanas de la familia Jakuzure, los 3 cargando unas bandejas con todo para tomar el té y Soroi cargando además una cámara profesional al costado. La fotografía era uno de sus pasatiempos.

«Me alegra que haya llegado, Soroi se ha convertido en mi familia, a mi lado desde hace tanto», pensaba.

—Soroi, ¿podrías tomarnos una foto frente a la fuente por favor?

—Seria un placer —dijo Soroi dejando la bandeja en la mesa que estaba cerca de la fuente y después tomó su cámara.

Tomamos unas cuantas fotos y después Soroi nos las mostró, me parecieron lindas y una en especial me llamó la atención. Había una foto en la que Nonon y yo nos dábamos un beso sentadas en el borde de la fuente, esta era casi idéntica a una tomada hace años en la banca de un parque durante aquel “día de cita” en que todos salimos a divertirnos semanas después de nuestra graduación de la academia Honnōji, sin embargo había diferencias, mi cabello ya había crecido tanto como antes de cortármelo el día de la graduación, quizá incluso un poco más, y esta vez llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro con un cinturón blanco; el cabello de Nonon estaba básicamente igual, se veía linda como siempre, y esta vez llevaba un vestido color lavanda.

—Se parece a nuestra foto en el  parque ¿verdad? —dijo Nonon al verla en la pantalla de la cámara.

—Sí, pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Chicas, ahora tomamos el té? —preguntó el padre de Nonon, al escuchar eso le devolví la cámara a Soroi junto a mi bolsa, no sin antes haber ocultado la fuente de mis nervios en mi espalda, con ayuda de mi cinturón.  

—Aún no señor, hay algo que debo hacer antes —dije levantándome.

«Aquí voy», pensé nerviosa.

Puse una rodilla en el piso y tome el pequeño estuche que había ocultado, Nonon parecía confundida.

—Nonon… te amo ¿te casarías conmigo?

Jamás olvidare la expresión en su rostro, esa emoción, la hizo ver aun mas hermosa.

— ¡Si! —dijo comenzando a llorar, tomé su mano y le puse el anillo, después se arrodilló y me abrazó fuertemente— claro que si, te amo —me dijo entre sollozos.

Ese fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, me parecía difícil de creer que realmente estuviera pasando.

Cuando nos levantamos, aún abrazadas, todos se acercaron para abrazarnos también; había una emoción generalizada. Soroi ya había comenzado a tomar fotos, desde que me arrodillé, después tomamos muchas más, con todos y cada uno de los presentes, fue algo maravilloso.

 — ¡Olvidemos el té, organizaremos una cena esta misma noche! —dijo el padre de Nonon y pronto su madre apoyo su idea con gran emoción.

Poco después llamamos a Ryuko, Mako y su familia y al resto de los elites, tan solo diciendo que debíamos hablar de algo urgente y que un helicóptero pasaría por ellos donde se encontraran, idea de los padres de Nonon que no querían tener ningún inconveniente en ese día.

Cuando todos llegaron los recibimos en la sala, donde nada parecía fuera de lo normal, a diferencia del jardín trasero donde había un gran movimiento con los preparativos.

—Y bien ¿Qué era tan urgente? —preguntó Ryūko.

— ¿Hay alguna emergencia, algún peligro? —preguntó Gamagōri.

—No, nada de eso, es…

— ¡Vamos a casarnos! —interrumpió Nonon mostrando la mano para que todos pudieran ver el anillo.

Todos se mostraron felices y comenzaron a felicitarnos, formando un pequeño círculo a nuestro alrededor, Ryūko y Mako nos abrazaron.

— ¡Felicidades Sis! ¿Cómo fue que…? —iba a preguntar Ryūko

— ¡Soroi tiene las fotos! —dijo Nonon

—Después todos se acercaron a Soroi, quien dejaba una bandeja con té y galletas sobre la mesa.

Todos veían las fotos diciendo lo lindo que todo había sido, yo me sentía feliz, ahí, rodeada de todos, celebrando por nuestro compromiso.

—Es impresionante como la familia de Nonon haya organizado todo esto desde el mismo momento de la propuesta —dijo Iori.

—Enviar el helicóptero fue un toque inesperado —dijo Inumuta.

—Fue algo esplendido —dijo la madre de Mako.

—Sí, mis padres suelen ser muy decididos cuando quieren hacer algo —dijo Nonon.

Después de eso nos sentamos a tomar el té, conversar pasar el tiempo en lo que la fiesta estaba lista. Ryūko había sido la cabeza del área de ayuda humanitaria en la corporación Kiryūin, participando en varios proyectos por el mundo, así que sabía a lo que se refería al escucharla hablar; poco a poco todos los demás contaron también lo que habían hecho. Mako había aprendido medicina, con esa increíble dedicación que ya había demostrado antes cuando fue necesaria, Gamagōri se había vuelto un maestro herrero en poco tiempo gracias a su voluntad de hierro; Inumuta había terminado sus estudios de IT; los estudios de Iori lo habían convertido en uno de los mayores expertos en fibras de vida y Sanageyama había aumentado aún más su dominio del Kendo. Quería dar a todos un tiempo para tomar sus propias decisiones, vivir bajo sus propios objetivos, lograr llegar más allá de sus propias metas, y lo habían logrado… era momento de la siguiente gran noticia.

Me levanté y en un momento todos se quedaron callados, entendiendo de antemano que estaba por hablar.

—Quiero decir que todos ustedes han logrado grandes cosas en estos últimos años, y estoy realmente orgullosa, es por eso que hoy, Gamagōri, Inumuta, Iori, Sanageyama, Mako… quiero ofrecerles la oportunidad de formar parte de la corporación Kiryūin Jakuzure, como líderes de sus respectivas áreas —les dije. Había pasado en hacerle esa proposición ya desde hace mucho, pero no esperaba que sería el mismo día en que propusiera matrimonio a Nonon.

—Lady Satsuki, ese sería un gran honor —dijo Gamagōri.

—No lo dudaría ni un segundo —dijo Sanageyama.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Inumuta.

—Cuenten conmigo —dijo Iori.

Después de eso todos hicieron una reverencia.

— ¡Los 4 elites juntos de nuevo! —dijo Nonon— y ¿Qué habríamos hecho sin ti Iori? Me alegra que te nos unas una vez más.

—Mako… ¿Qué opinas de la oferta? —pregunté al verla pensativa en el sofá.

—No lo sé… la última vez que tuve un puesto importante me deje consumir por él y… —dijo Mako algo apenada y pude ver que su familia compartía la sensación.

—Mako, no tienes porque dejar que ese recuerdo te siga afectando, al final todo salió bien, terminaste por demostrar ser mejor que todo eso y lo más importante, aprendiste, estoy segura de que algo así no volverá a pasarte jamás —dijo Ryūko abrazándola

Después de eso el semblante de Mako cambio para mostrar su ánimo de siempre, y su familia lo hizo también.  

—Tienes razón Ryūko, lady Satsuki, ¡cuente conmigo! —dijo Mako con gran animo y determinación.

—Nuestra niña ha crecido tanto —dijo el padre de Mako al abrazarla, algo sensible por la situación, después se le unió el resto de la familia e incluso el perro.

Enseguida todos hicieron una reverencia, yo hice lo mismo. Después comenzó la plática sobre las funciones primordiales de cada uno, Gamagōri se encargaría del personal en general, cuidando que se el comportamiento fuera acorde a la ideología de la corporación, Sanageyama se encargaría de la exploración, identificando áreas en las que deberíamos entrar en acción, Inumuta del área de IT (tecnologías de la información), asegurando una red segura e infalible, Iori se encargaría del área de investigación, realizando y supervisando diversos proyectos y finalmente Mako trabajaría al lado de Ryūko en el área de ayuda humanitaria.

Había una emoción general por lo que traería el futuro, una emoción a la que me podía sumar, esa era una gran sensación.

En un par de horas más todo quedó listo y salimos a divertirnos, los padres de Nonon habían logrado armar una fiesta increíble en un tiempo record. Había una gran variedad de bocadillos, bebidas, una pista de baile y un karaoke eso solo en un “pequeño rincón” del patio que armaron para nosotros, ya que sabían que podíamos querer un tiempo aparte del buen número de invitados que habían asistido.

Estuvimos en el área principal durante el anuncio de nuestro compromiso, la cena, y un poco de tiempo más para convivir con los invitados, después nos fuimos al área que se había armado para nosotros, aunque la familia de Mako prefirió quedarse un poco más en el área principal.

—Vaya, esos sí que eran muchos invitados para una fiesta que fue anunciada el mismo día —dijo Ryūko-

— ¡Si que lo eran, y la comida estuvo deliciosa! —dijo Mako.

—Sí, mis padres tienden a organizar este tipo de cosas a lo grande, no me sorprende realmente —dijo Nonon sonriente, tomada de mi mano mientras caminábamos a nuestras mesas.

—Te pone un poco de presión encima para cuando decidas hacer lo mismo ¿no crees? —dijo Sanageyama, codeando a Inumuta.

— ¡Hey! —se quejó Inumuta.

—Deténganse, esta es la noche de Satsuki y Nonon —dijo Gamagōri. Yo solo sonreía al escuchar sus conflictos y seguía caminando con Nonon tomada de mi brazo y por esta vez no entrando en la discusión.

Esa noche bajo las estrellas, con Nonon a mi lado fue algo maravilloso, eventualmente todos se animaron a bailar y cantar, fue algo hilarante, incluso para Soroi que parecía no poder evitar la risa. Yo me resistía a levantarme de mi silla, en mi vida no había habido espacio para hacer ese tipo de cosas por lo que seguramente era pésima, pero Nonon me tomó y me animó a hacer de todo, fue algo lindo darme el permiso de verme completamente ridícula ahí, al lado de la chica a la que amaba y la gente a la que quería, fue en verdad algo memorable.

Nos despedimos en la madrugada, prometiendo vernos al inicio de la siguiente semana, dando tiempo para que arreglaran cualquier cosa pendiente. El helicóptero los llevo de vuelta a sus hogares y Nonon y yo fuimos llevadas por Soroi.

Una vez en casa Nonon y yo tomamos un largo baño caliente, no sin algunas distracciones, para después irnos a dormir. El sentir su piel contra la mía, su respiración contra mi pecho… no podría pensar en una mejor sensación para quedarme dormida.


	3. Capítulo III / Nonon

Desperté antes que Satsuki aquel día, antes de levantarme solo la abracé, no podía pensar en cambiar por nada el sentir su piel contra la mía, esa preciosa chica era mi prometida, aún no podía creerlo, y por un momento decidí dejarme llevar por esa felicidad, quedándome dormida otra vez, solo por el gusto de hacerlo; los primeros rayos de luz iluminando ese tierno rostro que pone al dormir ¿Qué visión podría ser más perfecta para quedarse dormida?

Desperté de nuevo un poco más de una hora después, al sentir como Satsuki jugaba con mi cabello, enrollándolo alrededor de sus dedos. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue ese lindo par de ojos azules que deseaba jamás perder de vista.

—Hola, ¿dormiste bien? —me susurró sonriente.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo si tú estás conmigo? —le dije antes de robarle un beso.

—Nonon… —me dijo sonriendo al darme uno de vuelta.

Nos quedamos juntas un tiempo más en la cama, tan solo disfrutando de la compañía hasta que sentimos que era un buen momento para bajar a desayunar. El suave tono anaranjado del sol inundaba el cuarto por los ventanales, cuando ambas decidimos levantarnos. Tomé mi bata de la mesa de noche y me levanté para ponérmela; el bello piso de roble color caramelo se sentía muy frio bajo mis pies al estar parada en un sitio donde el sol mañanero no le había brindado su calidez; caminé un poco hasta donde el sol iluminaba el cuarto y la sensación de la madera tibia fue algo sensacional.

— ¿Es precioso, no es así?  —me dijo Satsuki abrazándome por la espalda, mientras veíamos el amanecer sobre el terreno boscoso que rodeaba la residencia.

—Claro que lo es, y mucho más si estás conmigo —le dije poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Y para mí lo es si tú estás conmigo —me dijo apretándome levemente.

— ¡Ah! —grité un poco cuando de la nada me levantó en sus brazos, como a princesa de cuento, amaba que hiciera eso, era tan… romántico—, ¿A dónde me llevas? —le dije cuando empezó a caminar.

—Ya lo verás —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y dirigiéndose al baño de la recamara, donde pasamos otra maravillosa mañana.

Después del baño nos sentamos en la cama, yo recargada contra la cabecera y Satsuki recargada contra mí, su espalda contra mi pecho, sus piernas extendidas contra las mías; yo cepillaba su largo y lindo cabello mientras ella me pintaba las uñas de los pies. Esos momentos a solas eran muy especiales para mí, me provocaban una felicidad por las pequeñas cosas cotidianas que pueden significar mucho cuando se está enamorada.   

Cuando bajamos de nuestra habitación era el momento de hacer el desayuno y después recorrer un poco la residencia. Ese desayuno iría completamente por nuestra cuenta para variar; era nuestro primer día a solas en la casa; Satsuki le había pedido a Soroi que se tomara unas vacaciones y saliera con mis padres una semana (quienes habían planeado dar un pequeño viaje por el país por ocio y con la noticia de nuestro compromiso habían dicho que aprovecharían para buscar lindos sitios para una boda) y así tener una semana para nosotras solas en nuestro nuevo hogar, tomándonos también un tiempo alejadas de nuestros deberes; convencer a Soroi no fue fácil, rara vez suele separarse de Satsuki, pero precisamente por ello rara vez hace cosas para disfrutar por su cuenta.

—Estaremos bien Soroi, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto, después de todo sé cómo arreglármelas en el hogar debido a lo que tú me has enseñado ¿no confías en tu propia capacidad como maestro? —le dijo Satsuki el día anterior, cuando nos encontrábamos paradas frente a él en la base de las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo, donde listo para salir se había quedado parado, como dudando el que hacer.

—No es eso, simplemente se siente extraño el irse… ha crecido tanto señorita, su padre estaría orgulloso, tal como yo lo estoy, y sé que puede hacer todo por su cuenta sin este viejo mayordomo, tome esto como simple… melancolía —dijo Soroi con una ternura en sus ojos que nos provocó abrazarlo, y así lo hicimos, pude sentir que los 3 conteníamos nuestras lágrimas, nadie quería llorar para hacer incomodo el momento.

Yo también tenía mi historia con Soroi, desde que era una pequeña junto a Satsuki el me trató como si fuera parte de la familia, era la presencia más agradable y cálida que había en su casa, conforme fuimos creciendo ese trato no cambio, incluso recuerdo que fue Soroi quien me ayudó a superar los días en los que Satsuki se volvía fría y se encerraba en si misma por el trato de su madre.  

— ¿Qué ocurre señorita? —me preguntó Soroi una tarde de mi primer año de secundaria cuando me encontró sollozando en la pasillo, afuera del cuarto de Satsuki. Era el cumpleaños de Satsuki y yo había pasado varios días aprendiendo como hornearle un pastel, quería poder darle uno hecho por mí, algo personal, no algo comprado o algo hecho por algún empleado de mi familia. Aquel día desperté emocionada, al ver a Satsuki en la escuela la noté un poco más fría de lo normal, me había pedido que no mencionara a nadie que era su cumpleaños ya que no quería la atención y así lo hice, todo terminó transcurriendo como de costumbre pero al salir de la escuela e ir a casa puse en marcha mi plan, realicé los mismos pasos que llevaba ensayando varios días, me quemé algunas veces pero resultó como espere, después de unas cuantas horas estuvo listo y después de ponerlo en una caja que compre para eso me dirigí a casa de Satsuki.

(Suspiro) «Espero te guste» —pensaba parada fuera de la puerta de la casa de Satsuki, sosteniendo la caja frente a mí, como dudando si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

—Hola señorita ¿buscando a lady Satsuki? —me preguntó Soroi, al parecer llegando de hacer algunas compras para la familia.

— ¡Si! —respondí sonriente, entre los nervios que sentía me alegraba verlo.

—Entonces vamos adentro —me dijo amablemente abriéndome la puerta.

Al entrar me dirigí directamente al cuarto de Satsuki, tocando a su puerta.

— ¡Satsuki! ¡Satsuki! —gritaba fuera de su cuarto, pero no tuve respuesta.

— ¡Satsuki ¿estás aquí? —grité por la sala sin resultados.

— ¡Satsuki! —grité por los jardines, y aun así no la encontré.

« ¿Dónde estás?», me preguntaba mientras regresaba al cuarto de Satsuki y al llegar al pasillo la vi, abriendo su puerta.

— ¡Satsuki! —le dije emocionada, yendo hacia ella.

—Nonon… —me dijo apagadamente Satsuki cuando la tuve de frente.

— ¡Mira yo…! —decía mientras pensaba mostrarle el pastel.

—Lo siento… —me dijo tocándome levemente el hombro y ahí me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos y ligeramente enrojecidos, antes darme tiempo de reaccionar entró a su cuarto y puso el seguro tras ella

Yo solo me quedé parada ahí, congelada, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente.

« ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? ¿Ella está bien? ¿Por qué habrá estado llorando? ¿Debería quedarme aquí hasta que me deje entrar? ¿Debería darle su espacio? ¿Estará molesta conmigo de alguna forma?», muchas preguntas me agobiaban.

Fue en ese momento que Soroi me encontró, preguntándome que había ocurrido, reprimiendo mi sollozo le conté sobre mi plan para pasar el cumpleaños de Satsuki junto a ella, de cómo había hecho el pastel y de cuanto trabajo me había costado.

—Lamento que la señorita se esté comportando así, pero puedo entenderlo, últimamente ha estado extrañado a su padre, dada la fecha quizá este reviviendo recuerdos  de como pasaba este día con él.

— ¿Estuvo mal que viniera? —pregunté algo confundida.

—No, claro que no… lady Satsuki la quiere señorita, tal como usted la quiere a ella, seguramente es por eso que no quiere que la vea ahora que esta triste, no quiere preocuparla.

— ¡Pero si ella se siente mal yo quiero estar con ella!... es lo que debería hacer una, amiga.

—En eso tiene razón señorita, pero eso es algo de lo que lady Satsuki debe darse cuenta por si sola —me dijo Soroi con un tono amable y una mirada comprensiva.

—Entiendo… —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Le diré que podemos hacer —dijo Soroi con un tono nuevamente animado—, ¿Qué tal si yo entro con lady Satsuki para darle su pastel? Tal vez no sea como usted lo imaginó pero ella lo tendrá y seguro lo apreciará y se lo dirá cuando se sienta mejor, es más probable que me deje entrar a mi después de todo.

—Está bien pero… ¿puedo ponerle una nota?

—Claro que si —dijo Soroi, y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta y una pluma— ten, usa esto, yo te ayudaré a cargar eso mientras.

—Gracias —le dije mientras le daba el pastel.

“Hola Satsuki, lamento si te sientes mal hoy, hice esto para ti, no quedó como en las fotografías pero es chocolate, tu favorito, espero te guste y mañana te sientas mejor, te quiero”, escribí, después arranque la página y la puse sobre la caja que llevaba Soroi.

Ahora se lo entregaré a lady Satsuki dijo Soroi haciendo una reverencia, después tocó la puerta de una forma peculiar y Satsuki quito el seguro.

«Debe ser un toque secreto», pensé mientras esperaba afuera del cuarto.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y después Soroi salió.

— ¿Dijo algo? —pregunté expectante.

—No mucho, pero conociendo a la señorita sé que le gustó —dijo Soroi con una expresión que me hizo sentir calmada— ahora, ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algunos postres? La madre de lady Satsuki acaba de salir, así que tenemos el lugar completamente a disposición —dijo extrañamente Soroi, en un tono más fuerte de lo que era necesario, luego entendería que lo hizo para que Satsuki escuchara.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina Soroi sacó del refrigerador varios refractarios con pudin casero que el preparaba, me encantaba ese pudin, había de chocolate, vainilla y fresa.

— ¿De cuál gusta señorita?

— ¡De fresa! —respondí. No me sentía de lo más animada en ese momento, pero era costumbre de Soroi animarnos con pudin; tenía ya a esa edad múltiple recuerdos de estar en esa cocina, sentada en un banquillo de frente a la barra con Satsuki, comiendo de ese pudin ya fuera solo por gusto o para sentirnos mejor cuando alguna estaba triste; siempre era cuando la madre de Satsuki no estaba en casa, su relación no era muy buena así que solía evitarla lo más posible.

—Creo que quizá debamos guardar esto para otra ocasión —dijo Soroi deteniéndose.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté.

—Lady Satsuki… —dijo Soroi viendo hacia entrada de la cocina—, la vi  asomándose por un par de segundos —me dijo en voz baja.

Poco después Satsuki entró cargando la caja del pastel.

—Creo que sería bueno… compartirlo —dijo Satsuki.

—Excelente elección, señoritas, las dejaré solas —dijo Soroi guardando el pudin, después sonrió hacia nosotras y se fue.

El pastel no era tan grande pero así que nos lo terminamos entre ambas, a excepción de un trozo que guardamos para Soroi, fue más de lo que estaba acostumbra a comer de algo como eso, quizá nos excedimos un poco pero ese se volvió otro buen recuerdo.

Tal como esa ocasión muchas veces Soroi nos apoyó en momentos difíciles, aunque las “dificultades” no fueran más que problemas de niñas, o cosas que a sus ojos pudieran haber sido algo sumamente sencillo. Conforme fuimos creciendo los problemas se volvieron cada vez más complejos, incluso dejamos de estar solas cuando Satsuki comenzó a reclutar a los Elites, esa etapa de su plan requería mantenerse en el mayor secreto posible, así que fue necesario que ocultáramos lo cercanas que éramos, incluso en esa época Soroi hablaba conmigo al reconocer que me encontraba triste por tener que suprimir mis emociones hacia Satsuki, quien cada vez parecía volverse más enfocada en el plan y dejar más de lado lo que había entre nosotras.

— ¿Un poco de té mientras espera señorita? —me preguntó Soroi, ya con un cabello emblanquecido por los años ofreciéndome una bandeja con 2 tazas mientras yo me encontraba sentada en las escaleras de la terraza de la mansión de Satsuki en Honnō City una cierta noche de viernes.  

—Sí, gracias Soroi —le dije tomando una de las tazas— ¿Satsuki sigue en su estudio?

—Si señorita

— Aún no está conforme con el plan ¿cierto?

—Así es, aunque no me sorprende —dijo el sentándose del otro lado de la escalera con una taza—

—Ni a mi… ha estado tan absorbida por eso últimamente (suspiro) —le dije al pensar en cómo se había ido reduciendo nuestro tiempo juntas conforme más avanzaba el plan de Ragyo, era todo un trabajo para Satsuki tener que cumplir perfectamente el plan de su madre mientras organizaba un plan propio completamente en secreto para poder contrarrestar el primero.

«Tener que fingir ser solo su amiga en la academia, y tener que ver como invierte en los planes el poco tiempo que podríamos pasar juntas… lo entiendo, pero desearía que no fuera así, que al menos me dejara ayudarla», pensaba.

—Señorita, sé lo que está pensando —dijo Soroi después del primer sorbo de su te—, tal como se lo que siente por Satsuki, y como sé que ella siente lo mismo por usted… —me dijo calmadamente, y yo sentí que me sonrojaba. Yo sabía, en el fondo, como algo dado por hecho que Soroi sabía de nosotras, tantos años de cuidarnos, tantos años de procurar ayudarnos a estar juntas y después tantos de cubrirnos para que pudiéramos seguirlo estando, él lo sabía, pero nunca lo había mencionado directamente.

— (Suspiro) haha, sé que lo sabes Soroi, eres muy listo como para que eso se te escapara, pero… ¿puedo saber desde cuándo?

—Bueno, no es por alardear —dijo y después tomo un sorbo de su té—, pero muy posiblemente lo supe desde antes de que ustedes lo supieran, o al menos estuvieran seguras de lo que sentían.

Al escuchar eso me solté a reír, aunque cuidando no derramar mi te.

— (Suspiro) Vaya, me sorprendes —le dije cuando pude calmarme, el solo rió de vuelta, después ambos nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

—Satsuki no hace esto por ella Nonon —me dijo Soroi estando claramente cómodo, ya que solo en esos casos podía referirse a nosotras sin usar algún título—, lo hace por ustedes… yo lo sé, cuando la veo trabajar, cuando la veo quedarse dormida y pongo una frazada sobre su espalda, yo sé que está pensando en sus amigos, pero más en ti, en el futuro juntas que solo podrán tener si su plan tiene éxito; por eso se presiona tanto.

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían al escuchar esas palabras, pero me hice la fuerte, evité llorar y abracé a Soroi.

—Gracias por decírmelo —le dije.

—No es nada —me dijo dando palmadas en m espalda.

Cuando lo solté el vio su reloj.

—Posiblemente quiera ir con Satsuki ahora señorita —dijo Soroi retomando la formalidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Ya lo averiguara —me dijo sonriente.

Algo confundida solo sonreí de vuelta y me dirigí al cuarto de Satsuki, en el segundo piso de la mansión. Cuando llegue a su puerta la vi saliendo del cuarto en bata.

—Nonon… —me dijo ella ligeramente confundida al verme—, yo… lo lamento; olvide que estabas aquí —me dijo viéndose claramente apenada, una imagen de ella que se había vuelto raro ver debido a la dura imagen que demostraba en la academia—, es hora de mi baño, yo…

—No hay problema —dije calmadamente—, sé que te estás esforzando mucho, ve, yo seguiré estando aquí cuando vuelvas —le dije, ella asintió y comenzó a caminar, yo me di la vuelta para regresar a la terraza.

—Nonon —me dijo Satsuki para detenerme.

— ¿Si?

—Creo que, hay espacio para dos —me dijo sin verme directamente, con las mejillas enrojecidas. Yo solo sonreí y caminé hacia ella, que me tomó de la mano y me llevó.

« ¿Soroi pensó en ayudar a que esto pasara?» —me preguntaba mientras caminaba dirigida por Satsuki—, «mejor no pensarlo».

Con todos esos recuerdos en mente, al ver Soroi dirigiéndose a la salida de la mansión, donde mis padres esperaban en la camioneta, seguramente también con el objetivo de lograr que Soroi se divirtiera un poco, me sentía feliz, feliz de que todo haya salido bien, feliz por mis amistades y sobre todo feliz de mi vida junto a Satsuki, la vida juntas por la que habíamos luchado tanto y que finalmente nos habíamos ganado.

— ¡Hasta pronto! —grité como despedida una vez que Soroi entró en la camioneta.

—Diviértanse, y no se preocupen por nada, estaremos bien —gritó Satsuki.

— ¡Cuídense! —nos gritaron de vuelta despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y después partieron.

Y fue el día después de ese, el primer día de nuestra semana a solas, que nos encontrábamos en la cocina, preparándonos el desayuno sin la insistente ayuda del bien intencionado mayordomo, que ni si quiera nos había dejado cocinarle sin ayuda el día de su cumpleaños.  


	4. Capítulo IV - Ryūko

Después de abandonar la academia que se perdía bajo el agua la familia de Mako, de la cual me había vuelto parte, debía encontrar un nuevo sitio para llamar hogar. Al principio tan solo seguimos el camino, esperando encontrar el lugar correcto al verlo.

— ¡Si! Estoy segura de que lo sabremos cuando lo veamos —dijo Mako cuando decidíamos como buscar el lugar.

—Estoy de acuerdo, además puede ser divertido ¿tú qué opinas Ryūko? —dijo su madre.

—Claro, será divertido —le dije sonriente, mientras sentía el fresco viento contra mi rostro y veía como dejábamos atrás Tokio.

— ¡Esta decidido entonces! —dijo su padre acelerando, en ese momento me preocupé por que la pequeña casa montada en la camioneta pudiera soltarse.

—Sí, pero no hay prisa, disfrutemos de la vista en el camino, no queremos pasar de largo el lugar correcto —le dije para que fuera un poco más lento; Guts y Matarō tan solo iban disfrutando del viento sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

—Cierto Ryūko, tienes toda la razón —dijo desacelerando, para mi alivio, la forma en que la luz de la tarde se reflejaba sobre el mar era preciosa y la sensación que llenaba mi cuerpo era algo que no olvidaré, una agridulce mezcla de felicidad porque todo aquello había terminado y podíamos seguir con nuestras vidas, tanto tiempo que dediqué a buscar al asesino de mi padre, todo ese esfuerzo; finalmente esa etapa había terminado, pero no sin un costo, una parte de mi sabía que seguiría extrañando a Senketsu por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Nos tomó un poco menos de una semana encontrar el lugar al que decidimos darle una oportunidad, fuimos un poco en todas las direcciones, incluso regresando por el mismo camino, en ocasiones a base de un simple capricho de Mako o sus padres, yo me limité a disfrutar de la experiencia. Durante el camino hablé con Satsuki y me contó de un lugar en Yamanashi, con una excelente vista del lago Yamanaka y un poco más a la distancia del monte Fuji. A la familia le encantó el lugar cuando llegamos, Mako me jaloneaba de un lugar a otro viendo los arboles mientras sus padres se acercaban impresionados al lago y Guts correteaba por el lugar junto a Matarō. En medio del alboroto mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

—Debe ser Satsuki —dije para que Mako me permitiera contestar.

— ¡Hola Satsuki! ¡El lugar es hermoso, hay mucho espacio, hay árboles, y pequeñas casas y el lago y la montaña se ve tan cool y…! —comenzó a  decir Mako cuando contesté.

—Hola Satsuki, perdón, Mako está emocionada —dije riendo.

—No hay problema, supongo que le gusto el sitio a ella y su familia —dijo Satsuki en un tono ligeramente animado.

—Sí, parece que el decir que les gustó seria poco.

— ¿Y a ti?

Ante la pregunta dediqué un poco a ver el sitio, concentrarme y decir verdaderamente como me sentía; el viento, ligero y suave que subía desde el lago era refrescante, los árboles se veían muy bien, dando toda una sensación de naturaleza y libertad, me sentía cómoda e incluso puedo decir, feliz al estar ahí.

—Sí, la verdad es que me gusta, tienes un excelente gusto Satsuki ¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?

De hecho tengo posesión de una cantidad de tierra considerable por ahí, me alegra escuchar que les guste, estaba planeando compartir —dijo Satsuki en voz un poco más animada—, te estoy enviando unos documentos con la ubicación del lugar, extensión y el área que planeaba otorgarles, no se preocupen, habrá una gran cantidad de terreno entre ambas propiedades por lo que habrá completa privacidad si eligen el punto que recomiendo para establecer una casa, es un sitio céntrico y quedara terreno libre hacia todas las direcciones además de ser el mejor sitio para tener una vista completa de la propiedad.

— ¿Es… es en serio? —dije algo incrédula, sintiendo como la emoción de la noticia subía por mi espalda.

— ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿¡Qué ocurre!? —preguntaba Mako mientras me jaloneaba, posiblemente al haber leído mi expresión de sorpresa.

—Un momento Mako —le dije calmándola.

—Escucho que Mako está emocionada, que bueno que lo esté, y desde ahora da el lugar como tuyo, lo haré oficial en unos minutos.

—Gracias Sis… le dije conmovida por lo que estaba haciendo.

—No hay de que —me respondió y luego me colgó; ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar mucho de sus sentimientos pero yo sabía que nos deseaba bien.

Justo al colgar le conté a la familia la noticia, el padre de Mako nos apresuró a volver a subirnos a la casa y al estar todos listos nos pusimos en marcha, el sitio que Satsuki me había mandado en el mapa no estaba muy lejos de ahí y tan solo nos tomó una media hora llegar.

—No sé si podremos entrar hoy, parece tener mucha seguridad —dijo la madre de Mako al ver la gran cerca que parecía rodear todo el sitio y que nos impedía continuar por el camino empedrado que se adentraba en la propiedad.

—No te preocupes Sukuyo, si lady Satsuki envió a Ryūko aquí debe haber tenido un plan —dijo Barazō bajándose de la camioneta, luciendo bastante seguro de sus palabras, después se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a mover y revisar algunas de las piedras que estaban al lado—, debe haber una llave oculta por aquí, en algún lado.

— ¡Cierto! —dijo Mataró y después él y Guts comenzaron también a revisar las piedras… bueno, Guts se limitaba a jugar de un lado a otro con las pequeñas; poco después Mako y su madre comenzaron a buscar también.

Sonriendo me acerqué a la puerta, me di cuenta de que en un pequeño  cubo de color metálico había una hendidura con base de cristal que  parecía corresponder a un lector de huellas digitales, así que puse el dedo ahí, una luz verde parpadeó 2 veces y después se escuchó como un pequeño candado o seguro de la caja se soltaba, me di cuenta de que el pequeño cubo tenia bisagras de un lado así que lo jalé un poco desde el otro y se abrió, adentro había un pequeño panel con teclas, al parecer para escribir una contraseña.

« ¿Cuál podrá ser la clave?», pensaba, cuando recordé que Satsuki me había compartido una contraseña para acceder a los archivos y material de la compañía que solo ella o yo debíamos manejar.

— ¡Bingo! —exclamé al introducir la clave, ver de nuevo el parpadeo verde y escuchar como el gran mecanismo de la puerta se abría.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mako acercándose—, ¡Lo lograste Ryūko! ¡Yo sabía que podías! ¡Lo sabía! —dijo Mako sacudiéndome emocionada. Pronto la familia se dió cuenta de lo sucedido y se unió a la celebración mientras Guts daba vueltas alrededor de nosotros.

—Bueno familia, de vuelta al camino —le dije subiendo de nuevo a la casa y sujetándome lo mejor que pude ya que sabía que el empedrado haría difícil el camino.

La familia pronto me siguió y el padre de Ryūko nos pidió que nos sujetáramos bien… media casa no estaba reposando sobre nada así que temí que fuera a caerse, pero para nuestra suerte tuvo la coherencia de conducir lento.

— ¡Miren eso! —gritó Mako apuntando hacia enfrente cuando nos acercamos al centro del terreno y al levantar mi vista pude ver que ahí se encontraba una pequeña casa, no muy grande pero claramente resistente y con cierto toque de elegancia.

— ¿Satsuki te comentó algo sobre esto Ryūko? —preguntó la madre de Mako.

—No… debe haber sido una sorpresa, me engaño al hacerme creer que la idea de darnos este sitio había sido algo espontaneo.

—Me parece algo lindo de su parte que haya hecho todo eso —dijo Mako.

—Sí, tienes razón —le dije, y cuando la camioneta se detuvo fui rápidamente hacia la casa; al estar a unos metros un dron (que debe haber estado esperando detectar movimiento para activarse) se elevó desde el techo de la casa y se detuvo pocos metros frente a la entrada, llevando consigo un sobre el cual tomé para sacar lo que llevaba dentro.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —preguntó Matarō, quien me alcanzó rápidamente.

—Leelo Ryuko, léelo —dijo Mako y una vez que todos estábamos parados frente a la casa así lo hice.

—“Querida familia Mankanshoku, espero puedan considerar este sitio un hogar, la casa es modesta, pensamos que así seria de mayor agrado, de desear algo más grande pueden sentirse en confianza de solicitar una remodelación” —decía la carta; palabras un poco frías para la gran obra de generosidad que ella acababa de tener para con nosotros, pero así era Satsuki.

— ¡Es perfecta! Lo suficientemente grande para tener un lugar propio pero no tanto como para que no estemos juntos como familia —dijo la madre de Mako tomándonos a todos en un abrazo. 

—Tienes razón querida —dijo el padre de Ryūko.

Mako solo asintió rápidamente y Matarō abrazaba felizmente a Guts; Satsuki tenía razón, era un hogar adecuado, varias veces más grandes que la casa actual pero no demasiada.

—A pesar de que esta casa es tan cool no quiero dejar la otra casa, hemos vivido muchas cosas ahí, es importante, tiene recuerdos, historia, aquí conocimos a Ryūko y luego comenzó la lucha, pero luego Satsuki resultó estar de nuestro lado, y se volvieron aliadas y luego descubrimos que eran hermanas y luego ¡bam! Las fibras iban a comerse a todo el mundo pero las vencimos y luego Satsuki nos dio este lugar y… —decía Mako frenéticamente, en uno de sus acostumbrados episodios de paso acelerado.

—No te preocupes Mako, tampoco quisiera solo dejarla, podemos dejar esta casa al lado del camino, así servirá como clínica para ti y tu padre además de poder dormir y pasar un buen rato cerca del lago en ella, después de todo podemos llevarla a donde sea.

— ¡Excelente idea Ryūko! —dijo la madre de Mako mientras Guts ladraba con aprobación.

—Sí, me parece sensacional —dijo su padre. Después vi como los ojos de Mako se iluminaban.

— ¡Es una excelentísima idea! —dijo Mako saltando sobre mí, abrazándome y sujetándose de mi cintura con las piernas.

—No fue nada Mako… por favor, bájate… ¿No quieres ir a explorar la casa nueva? —dije forcejeando contra su agarre.

— ¡Si! —dijo soltándome de golpe y corriendo hacia las pequeñas escaleras que subían por la terraza y llevaban a la puerta y tras ella fue el resto de la familia.

—(suspiro) Aquí vamos —dije sonriente y después fui hacia la casa también.


End file.
